


Light Box

by Catet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, It's short. I'm not, Patton is mentioned I guess, Pretty much no dialogue, What am I doing?, help me with tags, i dont know what i'm doing, i'm not good at this, like three lines, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catet/pseuds/Catet
Summary: An interaction I had with my brother I wanted to turn into an incorrect quote but couldn't figure out how.





	Light Box

Roman had just gotten a new light box for his room, it was a small, white box, with a light in the back, and came with small, clear plastic letters that could be slid into slots on the box to spell whatever he wanted. He placed it carefully on his shelf next to various Disney plushies he had collected over the years, stood back to admire it, and left his room after flipping the small switch on the side to turn it off. 

 

The next day, Roman put his name on the battery powered box and went around the mind palace, showing everybody his new light. When he was done, he returned it to his shelf and sat on his bed, when Logan walked into the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Roman asked as Logan looked through the pile of letters on the desk in the corner.

 

“You’ll see” Logan replied simply.

 

Roman watched Logan continue to sift through the pile. He was slightly panicked as Logan put an ‘f’ in the box, thinking he would spell a word that would make Patton ground both of them if he found out. Roman sighed in relief as Logan picked up an ‘a’ from the pile, but was suddenly filled with curiosity at what he was spelling.

 

Roman tried looking over Logan’s shoulder at what he was doing but Logan just moved closer to the box. Roman felt like a short child trying to see a movie or concert with a bunch of tall adults in front of him, blocking his sight. He accepted defeat, turned Hamilton on his phone, and layed upside-down on his bed. The seconds felt like hours to Roman, as the blood rushed to his head. Roman could have sworn it had been several days, when in reality he wasn’t even a quarter of the way through the first song in his music, when he sat up suddenly. 

 

“You really like that thing don’t you?” Roman asked Logan.

 

Logan got up and walked to the door, opened it, and walked out of the room, not looking at the side on the bed, surprising Roman. When he looked at the box, one single word was displayed on the glowing object.

 

FALSEHOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I completed something, without scrapping it halfway through. If you couldn't tell, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. Apologies for any mistakes I might have made. :D


End file.
